1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair treatment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of increasing hair volume and texture, and to a clip that can be used to increase hair volume and texture.
2. Problems in the Art
A wide variety of devices are known in the art for use in treating hair. Various types of hair clamps, curling irons, and hot rollers have been used to control how the hair looks. While some of these devices function adequately in keeping hair in place and helping the hair maintain a desired shape or curl, there is no known method or device which sufficiently increases hair volume and texture at the root only without also adding curl.
Many people desire to have hair that has a full volume and texture. Thick hair with a lot of volume helps give the appearance of youth and health. However, many people are not fortunate enough to have hair that is naturally full of volume and texture. There is a need for a method and device that adds volume and texture to hair.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a device and method which can be used to increase hair volume and texture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair clip which can be applied prior to applying perming solution or other types of chemical hair treatments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair clip which places sufficient tension on the hair root to lift it up from the scalp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair clip which can be left in place while the hair is being rinsed and while chemical treatments are being applied to the hair.
These, as well as other objects and features of the present invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.